Rivalry Quotes
by X-ray99
Summary: What woud happen that if under certain situations, the characters start to converse?
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Just ... Something I'm starting. No, the event that happened below is in anyway real.**

(On a youtube video)

GameExplain: So, have you ever heard of the Rivalry quotes that triggers when both fighters have taken two stocks away from each other, both on their last stock, and is above 100 percent? Apparently, if this happens, the two characters will start a conversation during the battle. Check out what happens when you trigger a Rivalry quote between some of these characters!

Mario vs Bowser

F.L.U.D.D: Mario, I detect that your arch rival has wore you down close to defeat. I recommend caution!

Bowser: Gwahahaha! I found it unbelievable you still have that pathetic machine strapped to your back, Mario... When you use it anyway. What's the point of that thing? It barley does anything.

Mario: Hmph!

F.L.U.D.D: I am capable of limiting the abilities one haves to recover from a fall from the stage. This is an tactic that can greatly hinder you considering your sad attack of a shell spin.

Bowser: You dare insult the koopa king? I'll dismantle you myself after I'm finished with Mario!

F.L.U.D.D: Challenge suggested, try and get close.

Bowser: Challenge accepted...

Pit VS Pit

Pit (1): How is this possible! This is so weird... And your really tough...

Pit (2): ... I agree with you... although we both went through this before if you know what I mean.

Pit (1): My question is this, why am I wearing a (insert color of the color costume here) tunic?

Pit (2): So whatever outside force that controls us could tell us apart I guess? They probably chose the color themselves.

Viridi: Hey, what did I tell you about going there!

Pit (Both): But where in a crossover game! We're pretty sure that 'There' is everywhere right now...

Pit (2): Say... Are you my Viridi... or his?

Viridi: Imbecile, I am obviously... well... Oh, this is making my head hurt! Just kill each other so I can be entertained.

Pit (1): Us fighting each other is not the soul purposes of our existence!

Viridi: ...It's literally the reason your here, and he's there!

Pit (Both): ...Oh yeah.

Pit (1): When you said Your and he, who where you referring to?

Viridi: Ugh...

Link VS Lucario

Lucario: Hmm... I sense... A pure aura around you. Powerful too. No wonder you're giving me trouble.

Link: ?

Navi: Listen!

Link: !

Navi: Lacurio is a powerful type of animal called a Pokemon, more specifically, the aura type pokemon! His aura grows stronger and his power is more dangerous as he gets hurt, so you gotta land your strongest attacks to end him quickly when he gets hurt enough.

Link: Hmph!

Lucario: Your best attacks may be powerful, but are slow, you'll have to hit me before I hit you. And right now, I am in a powerful state to fell you.

Navi: Just remember Link, you have your Hylian Shield that could block his devastating aura spheres attack!

Lucario: But you have to be inactive in movement to use it, correct?

Navi: Well...Um...

Lucario: And besides, although it may be my signature more, I have plenty of other moves at my disposal that can easily get past that puny shield. Get ready!

Link: Errg...!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the time it took, but here it is. **

* * *

**Sonic vs Falco:**

Sonic: Haha! You really know how to give a good match!

Falco: And you really know how to be annoying...!

Sanic: Yeah, I get that a lot, especially from from the egg head. Huh, I wonder what kind stupid scheme he'll try next time... Hmm

Falco: Are you SERIOUSLY daydreaming in the middle of this!?

Sonic: What? No, no. I was just... er...

Falco: I can't believe I'm having trouble with a blue porcupine!

Sonic: I'm a **hedgehog**!

Falco: Whatever, you lucky that we are not in air, or I'd totally school you.

Sonic: You remind me of this other falcon I left in the dust who threatened to "School" me. Go on, try it. Heh, heh.

* * *

**Dark Pit vs Gannondorf:**

Gannondorf: ...

Dark Pit: What _pant* _are you smirking at me like that for?

Gannondorf: The dark angel, of course. You really are interesting. You claim to be a being of darkness, yet I see so little in you...

Dark Pit: What's inside me is none of your business. What you SHOULD worry about, is me knocking you miles away from this battle ground!

Gannondorf: A battle hungry response, but with you lying about your identity, you will fail to have the true title of darkness.

Dark Pit: Listen, pal. Just because you are the so called king of darkness, does not mean you are all that! Sure, you have done some impressive feats in your homeland, but here, you are nothing more than a captain falcon with dark powers and a lack of speed training.

Gannondorf: (Laughs evilly*) And what are you!? You have the _exact_ same moves as your original

Dark Pit: He is not me original , it is the other way around! He is the one copying MY act, that's why we fight the same, because HE believes different! (Smirks*) But unlike that coward, I'm not afraid to face you an take you down! Rage mode is activated in more than one way right now!

Gannondorf: Then lets end this fight! My warlock punch will be the end of you!

* * *

**Bowser Jr. vs Luigi**

Bowser Jr: Rawr! You're really getting under my skin!

Luigi: Gulps*

Bowser Jr: You little rodent! You've put cracks and dents into my koopa clown!

Luigi: U-uuh...

Bowser jr: And you won't even apologize!? Just shiver like a coward? Hmph! As the official prince of koopas, I command you to stay in place as I blast you out this world!

Luigi: GWAAAH!

Bowser Jr: HAh, and even if I don't use the cannon, I can still shred you, poke you, blow you up, punch you, and much more! You choice pal, actually it's not!

Luigi: Here'd we go again...

Bowser jr: Don't treat me like I am a common nuisance!

* * *

**Sorry for the ultimate delay, guys. Stuff and such, anyway, I am back!**

_**Replies to some reviews!**_

Onetorulethemal: Thank you, thank you very much. U_U. I actually really mean that too... just trying to find a way to type less arrogant or something... But yeah, this is the first fic I have written that has gotten reviews on the first chapter alone.

Thehobkinauthor: Maybe the "Final Stand Off", or something dramatic like that.

Guest: Yeah! I actually would be happy if you guys would suggest the fighters that would converse!

Twilight Joltik: The same thing I said to the first guy applies to you and the other two. I feel a little awkward with idea being "cute" as a boy though. XD


End file.
